totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Britanny
Britanny, labeled as The Farm Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama World and Total Drama All-Stars. Chapter Guide Total Drama World Chapter One - Britanny was chosen to be on the Striking Tourists team. She was in the lead, while climbing the Eiffel Tower, for most of the way up. Her team won. Chapter Two - Britanny was one of the four people to make it to the tomb for the Striking Tourists. She joined an alliance with Greg and Hank, and they voted Sheldon out. Chapter Three - Britanny stayed on the ground with Hank during the challenge. She confronted him about how he wasn't climbing. She told Greg that once Amanda was gone, Hank would have to go. Britanny voted for Amanda. Chapter Four - Britanny tried to hogtie a kangaroo. She was offended when Hank suggested they use her hoodie as bait. She voted for Hank. Chapter Five - Britanny found out from Jillian that Greg liked her. Britanny then confessed that she thought that he was cute. The Striking Tourists won. Chapter Six - Britanny was repelled when Greg said 'To us.' However, Britanny sat out in the challenge after Greg started choking. She joined an alliance with Jessica and Keyana, but when they wanted to vote Greg out she warned him. Britanny, reluctantly, voted for Greg. Chapter Seven - Britanny and the girls' alliance decided to vote out Rob next. She failed the challenge, but Greg tried to help her. She voted for Charles. Chapter Eight - Britanny distracted Greg during the surfing challenge (which he would've normally succeeded with ease). She drowned, but was revived by Greg. She reluctantly voted Greg off. Chapter Nine - Britanny said that she missed Greg, but didn't feel incredibly bad about it. Britanny and Keyana were neck and neck throughout most of the challenge. Britanny barely lost, and was voted out after Rob played an immunity idol. Total Drama All-Stars Chapter One - Britanny returned to season four, and was put on the Vanquishing Zebras team. She joined Nathaniel's alliance. Britanny did not participate in the challenge. She cheered for her boyfriend Greg, despite him being on the other team. The Vanquishing Zebras won immunity. Relationship(s) Total Drama World Greg - Jillian said in chapter five that Greg likes Britanny. Britanny grew worried when Greg proposed a toast to the Striking Tourists, but said 'To us.' Jillian thought that Greg was ruining Britanny's chances of winning. Greg tried to save Britanny from being covered in slime, but failed. She was very sad when the girls' alliance planned to vote off Greg, so she warned him. In chapter eight, there was nothing she could do to save him. Greg gave her mouth-to-mouth to save her in Hawaii. Total Drama All-Stars Greg - Britanny and Greg were put on different teams. Britanny cheers for Greg during the challenge in chapter one. Alliance(s) Total Drama World Britanny was in an alliance with Greg and Hank. She and Greg betrayed Hank. Britanny then joined Keyana and Jessica's alliance, however she did warn Greg that he was going to be voted out. Total Drama All-Stars Britanny joined Nathaniel's alliance in chapter one. Background Britanny was born in Texas, which is why she has a southern accent. She moved to Canada when she was about five, but her father bought a new farm. Sh loved the cows more than anything, because she thinks they need help the most. She loves swimming and hanging out with her friends, but never as much as farming. Trivia Total Drama World *Britanny is an edit of the Camp TV design of Bridgette. *Britanny only received one vote. *Despite being "The Farm Girl", she rarely references her farm life. The only evidence available for a large part of the story would be her occasional use of the phrase "y'all." The label was decided after the author saw she was wearing Daisy Duke Shorts. Category:Total Drama World Category:Total Drama All-Stars